Christmas at Camp Half - Blood
by Fangirling Like Always
Summary: its basically Christmas in Percy and Annabeth's perspective


ANNABETH

It was christmas at Camp Half - Blood, and everyone was venturing out to buy presents and cards for everyone, and knocking from door to door of the cabins singing Christmas Carols. I love christmas. It is possibly my favourite holiday of the year. This year, Percy and I are spending it with sally and Paul. Sally sent over to camp matching sweaters. Mine is blue with red snowflakes, and Percy's is red with blue snowflakes.

Piper and Jason have gone on vacation to Australia for christmas with Mr Mclean. Leo is spending Christmas with Calypso in camp and Frank and Hazel have rented out Hera's cabin for christmas.

At camp we control the weather. It's like a huge dome is covering the forest.

This year everyone wanted a white christmas so, Mr D and Chiron arranged that but now it's freezing!

Every day we get 3 more fresh inches of snow and it snows everyday!

That's still no excuse for Chiron or Mr D, because we go out for capture the flag or training OR chariot racing everyday.

Mr D replaced the wheels of the chariot with skis, since there's snow and wheels wouldn't work very well. Tomorrow, Rachel and I are going into New York City to shop for Percy and the gang. We might even by a bag or two for Blackjack.

On New Years Eve Percy and I have arranged to spend it with MY family. My two brothers and step - mom will be at Times Square, but dad insisted on seeing me for the holidays.

"Hey Annabeth!" I turn around and see Thalia. My heart pounds and a wide grin spreads across my face. "Thalia! Oh My Gods! I've missed you so much! Merry Christmas!" I say as she bounds up to me and I wrap my arms around her. "What are you doing here?!" I say. " Well I wouldn't want to NOT see my favourite Runaway for Christmas!" She grins and slings one arm around me. We walk off talking and discussing things that have happened over December.

PERCY

"There! That's the perfect one for her!" I yell to Nico. Nico and I are christmas shopping for Hazel and Annabeth at the Long Island Mall. I'm thinking of replacing the things she lost in Tarturus like her Laptop, Yankees cap and backpack. So far I have bought an ACER Laptop, a (non magical) Yankees Cap and I just spotted the PERFECT Zebra print/spotty pink and black backpack for her.

In Nico's hand he held a bag that contained a (ironic) Diamond necklace and Golden headphones.

I love Annabeth more than anything in the world so tomorrow I was thinking of taking her to an ice rink and having a candlelit dinner and then proposing to her.

We purchased the backpack and set off to the nearest Jewellery store and saw a gorgeous sea - blue zirconia in the shape of a heart encrusted into a silver ring and I knew, this was perfect for her. While we were there, I saw a necklace that had an ' A ' on it. I asked the cashier if he could also add a ' P ' onto it and he did so we purchased both items. This si going to be the best christmas ever.

ANNABETH

Percy was driving while I was in the passenger seat. we were on our way to an ice rink. But tat still didn't explain the picnic basket in the back seat (seat belted in).

"Where are we going?!" I giggled as he pulled into the parking lot. He told me to grab the picnic basket and meet him under the biggest oak tree there. I shrugged as he kissed me and walked the other direction, hurriedly taking something out of his pocket. I smile and spread out the picnic blanket underneath the tree and open the basket. in the basket was his wallet, candles, food, plates, knives, forks spoons, champagne and a chequebook. What was my dorky boyfriend up to? I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed. I turned around and saw Percy standing there with a goofy grin and for violin players behind him. I laughed and stood up.

He got on one knee and the violins started playing. He gently grabbed my hand and said, " Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, When I met you, I thought you were the most wonderful person in the world. You are the sun when it rains, my smile when I laugh and my spirit as I'm alive. Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Jackson?" I start crying tears of joy and kiss him. I say yes and after 1 minute of a kiss, he hands a cheque to the 4 men.

"I love you Annabeth, I really do."


End file.
